You Belong With Me
by tmizzy2125
Summary: You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, She's going off about something that you said, 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do... A multi-chapter songfic... I think... my first songfic. Hope it's not too bad!
1. She Doesn’t Get Your Humor Like I Do

**I own nothing**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1: She Doesn't Get Your Humor Like I Do**

**SPOV**

I remember the first day Chad Dylan Cooper brought his girlfriend to work. Mimi Garrett wore the smallest skirts I've ever seen and stilettos so high it was like her heels were on stilts. She was the fake blond that was Chad's Co-star in his newest movie, so for publicity he had to 'date' her. How do I know this?

After the camping trip Chad and I have been closer than ever, secretly of course. Unfortunately, Chad thinks of me more as a 'girl next door' than as a girlfriend.

I remember the last time I saw Chad's real smile. It was just before he had to fake date Mimi.

Last week

I was hanging out with Chad down at the beach where the final shoot of his movie was taking place. Chad was in a wetsuit because this scene- no- this whole movie was about surfing.

His hair was blowing in the wind, but just a little because for the most part it was soaked.

"Yo, what's up frowny? Just find out only three people watch your show and all five of your moms claim to watch every episode?"

I giggled at this. Chad always knew how to put a smile back on my face, even though other people would consider most of his jokes offensive. He sat down next to me on the sand and smiled.

"So seriously, what's up?" He asked, blue eyes shining like you wouldn't believe.

"Nothing you would want to hear about," I said with a sigh.

"Try me," Chad said grinning. In all honesty, I was bummed about Chad treating me like his best friend.

"I… They're out of strawberry banana smoothies at the snack bar," I lied. Chad looked at me skeptically.

"You hate strawberry banana smoothies," He said, "What's re-" but just then his director called him over. Chad gave me a stern look before saying, "We're gonna talk about this when I get back," and running over to the director.

But we didn't talk about it because his director had called him over to talk to him about fake dating Mimi for publicity.

So, today I was walking to the cafeteria. I passed the janitor's closet and heard mumbling. I put my ear to the door.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chad said, "it was just a joke that's-"

But he was cut off by a voice I couldn't hear. He was obviously on the phone with his 'girlfriend'.

"No, I meant it as a joke!" Chad insisted.

I smiled and walked away. If Chad and Mimi were fighting than maybe they will stop fake dating. I sat down at my usual table. My cast wasn't here, neither was the Falls cast, only a random assortment of people from other shows.

Chad walked in, grabbed some food, and sat down next to me like he did every time our casts weren't there.

"What's up frowny?" I asked imitating Chad's voice (badly I might add), "Just find out all your rich parents have to pay people to watch your bad acting?"

Chad cracked a smile. The first smile I'd seen in a week.

"Funny," he said, "real funny."

"So seriously, what's wrong?" I asked with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said bitterly. Either those acting lessons are a waste of money or Chad wants me to know something's wrong.

"Aw, come on Chad, you say you're fine but I know you better than that! Now what's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms for emphasis.

"That 'girlfriend' of mine," he said, accidentally slamming his fist into his mashed potatoes in anger, "She's so annoying! I say one little joke and she blows up over it!"

"Then what are you doing dating a girl like that? Dump her!" I stated.

"I can't," Chad said, "I _have_ to date her for stupid publicity so all the idiots out there will think 'aww! Look at the cute couple! Let me go watch their movie because they're cute!'"

Just then my cast started to walk into the cafeteria.

"Listen," I said, "I'll come over your house tonight. You have some major girl issues to talk about."

I scurried over to my cast's table just in time for them to sit down and not suspect I was ever not sitting there. I looked over at Chad. He sat alone at the table, absentmindedly pushing veggies and pieces of steak around his plate with his fork. I felt my heart drop. This boy needs some serious help.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said,  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do…_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?…"_

_You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar

**I own nothing**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 2: Teardrops On My Guitar**

**SPOV**

I got to Chad's house around 7 that night. His house? One word: HUGE!

I Knocked on Chad's back door (he told me to go around the back. Why? I have no idea.) I knocked on the door and waited awhile. Like ten minute. I was seriously considering just walking away.

Chad opened the door. He was in old, worn out jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I stepped forward about to enter his house when he said, "Hey, why don't we go for a walk?"

"okay," I said a little confused. We strolled down to the nearest McDonalds and grabbed two burgers and a fry to split. Then we walked over to the park, which was a block away. We sat on the park bench and ate our food. No one spoke until we finished eating.

"So," Chad said, "what did you want to talk about?"

I glanced at Chad and blushed. He looked amazing. His golden hair was a little messy from the wind and his eyes sparkled with the twinkle of the stars above.

"You can't go on dating that girl if you don't like her," I blurted out. Wow, wasn't that easier than I thought? Chad sighed and his slight grin turned into a frown.

"It's complicated Sonny," He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you like her?" I asked, worry in my voice. What if he said yes?

"No, but I have to date her. If I could dump her, she would already be in the land fill, forget the dumpster!" Chad said. I smiled a little at this bad joke. Let's just say, if I'm a teen to comedy, than Chad's a baby just taking his first steps.

When Chad's eyes caught my smile he beamed. I could tell it had been so long for him since I laughed at one of his (bad) jokes.

"Okay, then its plan time!"

"Plan time?"

"Yes plan time!" I said standing up, "We need to come up with a plan that will let you break up with Mimi without breaking up with Mimi." Chad scrunched his eyebrows together and said, "huh?"

"I've got it!" I said. I heard Chad mutter something like 'good 'cause I didn't.'

"Chad, all we have to do is circulate a story that you're cheating on Mimi, 'accidentally' let a picture surface of you and the girl that's not Mimi, then confirm that you were dating this other girl but it wasn't cheating because you and Mimi broke up a while ago. Mr. Condor has to agree to that because if he doesn't then that means you had to have been cheating on Mimi, which would be very bad publicity! Yes, this could really work!"

Chad looked at me confused.

"Okay, but who should this other girl be?" he asked biting his lip a little.

"Ahem," I muttered, trying to get him to say 'hey, Sonny, how about you?' It didn't work.

"She should be someone I'm friends with," Chad said in deep thought.

"You know, I love singing," I said quite loudly, "Do, re, _ME, _fa, so, la, ti, do!"

"She should also be a good actress," He said, oblivious to any words I said.

"Today was really _Sonny _wasn't it? I had to act like it wasn't too hot for me though," I said.

"She should also already be a bit famous," Chad said. Boys are idiots.

I stepped under a street lamp so it shone on me like a spotlight.

"Hey, Chad!" I called from my personal spotlight, waving my arm so he would notice.

When Chad turned, the light from the street lamp hit his face and for the first time I could quite clearly see a smirk across his face.

"You really want to be my fake girlfriend that badly, huh Munroe?" He asked, laughing slightly. My smile instantly fell and my cheeks grew steadily hotter and hotter.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"Well, lucky you, you've got the part. Pick you up at five tomorrow, 'kay?"

We walked back to Chad's house and from there I drove myself home. My mom was at work so I was all alone at home. I sat in the living room, on my couch. I grabbed my guitar and played the first song that came to mind based on how I felt right now. No, I was not happy. It's hard to explain, but it goes a little something like 'I am so close to being his real girlfriend, but all he will ever think of me as is his fake date.'

I started strumming and singing along to my own music.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do,

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do,  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into," I sang. Yes, I skipped a part, but I liked it better my way.

My guitar lay strings up on my lap after I finished playing. I thought of every memory I had of Chad. Even the most infuriating ones made me smile and go misty eyed. And as I remembered that he danced with me at my prom to make up for the horrible night I had had, a single teardrop slid down my face, landing on the polished wood surface of my guitar.

**How was it? Good. Now, stop talking to your computer and right a review! Please! Just know: if you don't review, I lose motivation to write my story and ultimately give up on it because no one reviews so if you want to read more I have your answer: review!**


	3. Untouchable

**I own nothing.**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 3: Untouchable**

**SPOV**

I sent an anonymous text to Sharona that Chad and I were dating. We took a picture of the two of us together and sent it in to Sharona to use in her blog about the text I sent from some random person off the street's phone.

Soon, _everyone_ heard the rumor and saw the picture.

Several people requested interviews. Since we had to pretend to be upset that people found out, we refused all interviews, but Mr. Condor decided an interview would be perfect publicity.

"So, how long have the two of you been dating?" Santiago asked. Chad and I had figured out every answer to just about any question Santiago might ask.

"Two or three weeks," I said smiling nervously.

"Really? Did you know that Chad was dating his co-star Mimi?"

"Yes, I did know, but they weren't really dating. See, they were just promoting their movie. Mr. Condor made them," I said, still nervously smiling. Chad's emotions were unreadable to anyone watching. His face gave nothing away, but I was holding his hand and I could feel the sweat. I could also feel the vibrations from him shaking his knee, which I assumed to be from nerves.

Santiago raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Chad is that true?"

Chad bit his lip before speaking.

"Yes, it is. I wasn't supposed to tell, but… my… _love_ for Sonny is just too strong."

If you don't know him like I do, then you wouldn't have heard what I heard. You would've heard Chad pausing for dramatic effect as he always does. _I_ heard Chad struggling to say the word 'love'. Even worse, it had to be in the same sentence as 'my' 'for' and 'Sonny'.

After the interview, I had to go to a practice for my newest sketch, News Cast-astrophe.

I got to the set to find three angry teens and an angry eleven-year-old waiting for me. They started to scold me, but everyone was speaking at once. It didn't really bother me. I just agreed with everything they said and soon they cooled down. They were still angry though. I would've told them that we were fake dating, but they might have spilled it to Santiago or Sharona or someone.

I walked out of the prop house, over to the Mackenzie Falls set. Before I got there, however, I bumped into just the person I was looking for.

"Hey Chad," I said.

"Hey, Sonny! You did an awesome job and Mr. Condor said I could stop fake dating Mimi, so we don't have to fake ate anymore! It's about time, right? Sonny?"

My eyes filled with tears. Did he really hate fake dating me that much?

I ran. I ran as far as I could as fast as I could. I ran all the way home.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I'm going back to Wisconsin. You can stay here, I'm going to Uncle Mark's ranch," I muttered.

My mom looked confused.

"Okay, if that's really what you want, honey," she sighed, "If you hurry you can catch a flight."

I hurriedly packed, throwing random things in my luggage bags. I went through my favorite things, only packing the most important. I found my teddy bear (packed), my first tiny sandals (left in the box), and the picture Chad had signed for me. The one he wrote 'I'm sorry' on. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it to remember Hollywood, or leave it because it would remind me of Chad.

With a sigh I threw it in my suitcase. How could I leave something so special behind?

My mom drove me to the airport. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and said good-bye as best as she could through her tears.

They had plenty of plane tickets. Turns out, most people don't want to go back to Wisconsin once they're in Hollywood.

The plane ride was quite boring. I listened to my ipod the whole time, mostly Taylor Swift's 'Forever and Always'.

I arrived at my uncle's ranch around 5 o'clock. He was happy to see me, but was sad to see I had quite my acting career.

"Dinner's ready, honey," Mark said (I don't call him Uncle Mark, just Mark.)

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just go visit Galaxy."

Galaxy was a horse that was born on my tenth birthday. In honor of that, Mark gave him to me. When he was sick, I was the only one who could get him to eat.

I walked into the barn, checking each stall to see the horses I haven't seen in like forever. There was Platinum, a pure white stallion, Calypso, a light gray mare with a black mane and tail, Ambrosia, a mare with a coat that looked almost like pure gold, and Galaxy. Galaxy was pure black with a few streaks of white in his mane and a white patch on his forehead that resembled a star.

I patted him on the head, muttering, "Hey, boy. Long time no see."

At around 8 o'clock I fell asleep in my bed, staring out my window at the sky. It was a perfect night for stargazing. I was making constellations. Somewhere between being awake and being in a dream, a constellation seemed to light itself up in the sky. When I traced my eyes along it, it made a C, then an H, then an A, then a D. Ha ha, real funny sky.

**How was it? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE tell me!? Thankies!**

"_In the middle of the night, _

_when I'm in this dream,_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name,_

_You gotta,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on, _

_Little taste of heaven…" –Untouchable, Taylor Swift_


	4. White Horse

**I'm getting tired of the disclaimers *sigh* I own nothing… There, you happy?**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 5: White Horse**

**CPOV**

Sonny ran away crying. I had absolutely no idea what I did. I ran after her, calling out, "Sonny! Sonny!" She didn't listen. I lost her in a sea of people, with no hope of finding her.

I spoke with Marshall, who told me where she lives. I drove there, hoping I would see Sonny sitting on her couch crying so I could tell her I was sorry and that she could punch me if it would make her feel better. No, instead I found Ms. Munroe crying on the couch.

"Uh… Where's Sonny?" I asked cautiously from the doorway.

"She l-left for W-Wisconsin," Ms. Munroe said.

After a lot of kissing up, I convinced Ms. Munroe to give me the address of Sonny's Uncle's ranch. I raced back to my house and packed everything that I would need. Soon, I was at the airport.

The plane ride was quite boring. I watched episodes of So Random on my Iphone to pass the time. I especially liked the hottie EMT sketch and the Mackenzie Stalls sketch.

I finally reached Wisconsin at around 8 o'clock. I reached the ranch at 9.

I walked up to the small ranch house and knocked on the door. A man in his thirties answered. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, is, uh, Sonny here?" I asked nervously. He looked at me skeptically. For the first time I noticed I was still in my Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"A really, _really _sorry friend," I said.

"She's right upstairs, first door on the right," The man said moving aside so I could walk through. I didn't though. I could see a balcony connecting to a room that looked to be the first one on the right. A barn was also visible under a canopy of trees.

"Do you have any white horses?" I asked. The man looked confused.

"Yes, in the barn over there. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said, "It's getting dark. I think I'll just come back tomorrow."

The man slammed the door shut and I sprinted for the barn. I found a pure white stallion apparently named Platinum.

Platinum easily came out of his stall and I managed to slip on his blanket and saddle without fuss. Then, I slipped the bridle over his head. I gathered a few small pebbles off the ground, stuffed them in my pocket, and mounted the horse.

The balcony to Sonny's room overlooked a beautiful garden. After snagging a rose from a nearby bush, I rode over to just underneath the balcony and threw the pebbles at Sonny's glass door.

**SPOV**

I awoke to a _tap tap_ coming from my balcony door? This is weird. I opened the glass door and stepped out into the nighttime summer air. Oh, gosh. When I looked down I saw a blond boy with blue eyes and a red rose in hand riding Platinum.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"You to come back to Hollywood," Cha said, "care for a midnight ride?"

"It's 9 o'clock," I spat. I was considering it, but Chad hurt me.

"I've got time to kill," he said smiling.

"No," I said. His smile fell immediately.

"What?"

"I said no. It's too late for you now. This isn't a fairytale. You can't just come here riding Platinum with a rose and expect that I'll forgive you. Life isn't some cliché romance movie, it's real, and sometimes, reality hurts, but you can't expect a rose and a horse to fix everything," I shouted, tears streaking down my face.

Chad threw the rose to the ground and hopped off of Platinum. Using a nearby tree, Chad climbed onto my balcony.

"Go away," I commanded, a fresh flood of tears streaking down my red cheeks.

"No," he said. He hugged me tightly. When he let go, he kissed me on the lips. It was like the whole world disappeared. Short, but long. In that moment, I knew we were Romeo and Juliet, without dying I hoped.

We broke apart smiling.

"So, are you going to come back now?" Chad asked. My smile fell.

"No," I said, "I'm never going back."

I made to walk back in my room, but I was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Why?" he asked. I could see heartbreak in his eyes.

"It's complicated, Chad, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going back," I said, crossing my arms for emphasis.

"Then I'm staying here," Chad said.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I blurted out. I meant to say no again but I accidentally said fine.

Chad kissed my cheek before saying, "fine," and climbing off the balcony to pick up his luggage bags. I turned around to walk in my room, but froze. Mark was standing in the doorway smiling.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything from 'what do you want?' I knew he was up to something. Ten minutes ago that boy came and asked if you lived here and if we had a white horse. He must really like you to go through all that trouble. And he can stay in the _other_ guest room," Mark said grinning. I guess he saw Romeo and Juliet in us too. Except, in this love story, Romeo is a conceited jerk and Juliet is a stubborn comedian.

**How was it? I was trying to prevent what I like to call 'Cliché Drama Condition', CDC for short. Reviews greatly appreciated! **


	5. Jump Then Fall

**I own the plot, none of the characters, or the show. I also don't own Twilight (Thank goodness) and if I did I would probably shoot myself. Please don't be angry at me oh fans of Twilight, I don't have anything against Twilight; I have **_**everything**_** against Twilight.**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 5: Jump Then Fall**

**SPOV**

After he put Platinum back in the barn, I showed Chad to his room. This time he used the door instead of climbing my balcony.

I fell asleep sometime around 10 o'clock, thinking of how romantic Chad was. I smiled a little and drifted off.

In my dream, Chad and I sat on a beach. His golden hair was perfectly messy from the light wind. He smiled and leaned in toward me until our lips met.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. I fell out of bed. Chad was standing by my bedside with two plates piled high with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and my personal favorite, a cheese and bacon omelet.

Chad smiled and sat down at the end of my bed. I managed to get back up on my bed and take a plate from Chad. I immediately started stuffing omelet in my mouth.

"So… Why were you making out with your pillow?" Chad asked. I blushed. Answering that question truthfully would be like saying 'I love you'.

"I dunno," I said, avoiding eye contact.

After breakfast, I decided to ride Galaxy over to Lucy's house.

"Can I come?" Chad asked.

"No!" I said firmly. Chad would ruin being able to see my best friend again! Chad looked me in the eye and said, "Really, Sonny? Really?" He walked a little closer and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Okay," I said completely paralyzed by him. Chad smirked an walked out the door towards the barn. I rode Galaxy and Chad saddled up on Ambrosia.

We galloped along the trail through the cattle fields that led to Lucy's house. The fields were a vibrant green and a light wind swept the plains. Chad looked amazing on Ambrosia. Their hair color matched almost perfectly, Ambrosia's being a shade darker. I suppose I might have looked sort of good on Galaxy, but not as good as Chad.

In about ten minutes we reached Lucy's house.

"Hey, Luce!" I cried.

"Sonny!" She almost yelled, "I'm so happy to see you!"

She gave me a hug so tight I thought I was going to suffocate.

"What are you doing-" at this point Lucy gasped. Chad had just walked in.

"Hey, Sonny, I-" But he was cut off by a screaming fan girl. It was like that 'hot' guy from Twilight walked in. In case you can't tell, the word 'hot' was sarcastic.

"Oh my Chad!" Lucy screeched. Chad looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um… I'm going to go brush Ambrosia," Chad said. He kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

Lucy stared in awe.

"You and Chad? No way!" She said smiling. I checked to see if Chad was close enough to her me. He wasn't.

"I know, right? He's awesome! I mean, besides being an obnoxious, conceited, egomaniacal jerk, he's like Romeo! Last night, he threw pebbles at my balcony door to wake me up. I looked down and he was riding on Platinum with a rose in his hand! I was so upset with him though, so I told him to go away. He climbed onto my balcony and kissed me! Now he's staying at Mark's house until I go back to Hollywood, which I am not going to do," I said, sighing a lot.

"Looks like someone's in love!" Lucy squealed. We both started giggling and Lucy handed me her favorite last-all-night super shiny lip gloss. "You're gonna need this," she said.

Then Chad walked in.

"Ready to go Sonny?" He asked smiling. Lucy motioned with her hands as if saying 'go for it!'

''kay," I said, still giggling.

We hopped back on our horses and rode back to the ranch. On the way there we gave up going home and just started playing around. The horses loved it as much as we did. We steered them so we were chasing after one another.

Then, Galaxy accidentally ran into Ambrosia, knocking me off the saddle and causing me to fall into Chad and knock him off the saddle too. At the end of this incident, I ended up lying on top of Chad on the ground. I rolled off to Chad's right, embarrassed as ever.

Chad smiled at me and bit his lip. His face was a little red but not as red as mine was I'm sure. I glanced at the two horses running around the grass. Before my eyes turned back to Chad, I felt lips on mine. We would have gone on kissing forever, but we had to breathe at some point.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling.

"I really like you," he said. Wait, did he really just say 'I really like you'!? I looked at his perfectness. His hair fell in his eyes in just the right way, his eyes shined like the stars above, and when he noticed in my eyes that I was happy he smiled, which made me smile.

"I really like you too," I said beaming, "Does this mean we're dating?" Chad was silent a minute, contemplating what I asked.

"If you want to be," He said before kissing me again. For about ten minutes (or, you know, maybe a half hour) we just cuddled in the grass, our horses frolicking around the field. We would've been there for like an hour if it wasn't for a voice yelling "SONNY!" It didn't sound like this would end well.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me! (please!)**


	6. Crazier

**I don't own anything.**

**You Belong With Me **

**Chapter 6: Crazier**

**SPOV**

"SONNY!"

Chad and I scurried to our feet, clumsily I might add. I looked to see who it was. No! It can't possibly be! My whole cast was walking toward us!

"_What_ are you _doing_!?" Nico yelled.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except a bunch of gibberish. Chad and I stood close enough together so that we could hold hands behind our backs.

"Why did you leave _So Random_!?" Zora asked aggressively.

Chad squeezed my hand and whispered, "I love you." From the look on his face, I could tell he wanted to hug me, to tell me everything's going to be okay, to kiss me.

"I convinced Sonny to leave _So Random_. I brought her here so that my show would be more popular again," Chad said taking a step forward, "She didn't want to leave, but I…I persuaded her to. And we were just laying out here in the grass. We didn't do anything."

I went misty eyed. Why would he be so selfless now, at the one moment when I would want him to blame it on me? All he had to say was that it was my fault and I would work this out. This wasn't his problem.

"No! Chad di-" Chad had put his hand over my mouth. The rest of my sentence came out as mumbles.

"Get your hands off her!" Tawni screeched. Nico and Grady stepped forward in a threatening manner. Chad removed his hand from my mouth. "Please don't" he said. Heartbreak filled his blue eyes again. He knew that if I blamed it on myself they would never let me go back. I knew in my heart that Hollywood was where I belonged and not being able to go back would crush me. I also know that Hollywood is where Chad belongs. I could never let him give up acting to stay here with me, which is what I know he would try to do if I stayed here. If I blamed it on Chad, he would be in for a lot of bad publicity and possibly be accused of kidnapping.

"I came here," I said, a tear streaking down my cheek, "don't blame Chad."

Chad's eyes widened. He mouthed the word 'no' repeatedly while gently shaking his head. He looked like he was ready to cry. I bit my lip and walked over to my cast mates. I looked overhead and saw dark gray storm clouds rolling in. A strong wind swept my hair out of my face.

I looked back at Chad. He looked brokenhearted. I wanted to run over to him, but I couldn't. Another tear streaked down my already wet face. I bowed my head in despair.

I walked back to a rental car in which we fit my whole cast and Marshall (he drove.) Rain splattered my face and thunder sounded in the distance. Chad was still in the meadow. He was just laying there looking at the sky.

I looked back at the meadow, where Chad and I had chased each other on horseback, Lucy's house, where we giggled like two crazed girls, and my balcony, where Chad had acted in a more cliché way then I ever thought he could. It was where Chad and I had our first kiss.

I reluctantly got in the car. As we drove away, I put my hand to the window and mouthed 'good-bye'. Another tear streaked down my face. I'm a mess today aren't I?

"Stop," I muttered. No one heard me. I worked up all the strength I had. Not enough. I thought of The past day I had spent with Chad. "Stop!" I yelled louder than I had meant to.

Marshall pulled over.

"What's wrong!?" he asked. Everyone was looking at me like I was insane.

"I don't want to leave!" I shouted. I hopped out of the car and sprinted down the street toward Mark's house.

I heard several shouts of "Sonny, come back!" from behind me. I didn't stop.

I reached the house in five minutes. I hopped the fence and sprinted out into the field, soaked from all the rain.

I was searching for Chad when I tripped over something.

"Owch!" I said, wincing.

"Sonny!?"

"Chad!?"

"Sonny!"

"Chad!"

We stood up smiling. Chad looked like his dearest wish had come true. We leaned in about to kiss when Chad ran off, yelling, "Come and catch me!" So I tried to.

I heard the car pull up in the driveway. I saw the surprised faces they wore when they saw two crazy teens chasing each other in a field in the middle of a storm.

At one point, Chad let me catch up to him. He spun me around, then kissed me in the rain. We broke apart grinning.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Grady asked. My whole cast had finally escaped paralysis long enough to get out of the car.

"What I've been wanting to do for a long time," I said grinning, not taking my eyes off Chad. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. Mine were around his neck.

They all gasped when we kissed like something like that had never happened before. Okay, for them it didn't happen before, but this was my fourth perfect kiss.

"Aw, come on!" Nico and Grady shouted appalled by what almost became our first make-out session.

"Gross!" exclaimed Zora.

Chad and I broke apart blushing.

"So, Sonny, are you coming back?" Tawni asked. Her expression said 'I can't believe, out of all people, you pick him!'

"Yes, but I think I'll stay here for a few more days. Care to join me?" I asked. Chad coughed. "I mean, care to join us?"

The four of them ran back to ask Marshall if they could stay.

"We're staying!" Nico and Grady called out as they ran towards us.

I smiled and looked at Chad. He was frowning. My smile fell and my eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought this was gonna be like our time, but you invited all your little friends along," Chad said.

"You jerk! I hate you!" I shouted in fake anger. I turned away like I was too angry to talk to him and started walking back to the house. Good thing he couldn't see my face because I was cracking up laughing.

"Wait! Sonny, I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Chad yelled, chasing after me.

I spun around. "Chad Dylan Cooper is _sorry_!?" I asked in mock surprise. I started laughing and ran, inviting Chad to chase after me.

The rain was starting to clear up and I could quite clearly see the sunset through a bunch of trees. I stopped running on top of a big hill to catch my breath, which was hard because the scenery was breathtaking.

Chad hadn't noticed that I stopped and ran into me, causing us to both tumble down the hill. When we finally came to a halt, I sat up and smiled. The golden light of the sunset lit up Chad's eyes. We laid back against the hill and looked at the trees and how they looked beautiful in the sun. Soon, I fell asleep in Chad's warm arms, staring at the stars in the sky again, trying to find the star big enough to have granted my wish.

**How was it? I would like to know what you think should happen next, so write it in a review and if I use your idea, I will post your username in the beginning author's note! Thankies!**


	7. Fearless

**I own nothing. Warning: Percy Jackson and the Olympians references! I would make this a cross over, but none of the actual characters are in it.**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 7: Fearless**

**SPOV**

The next morning, my whole cast, Chad, and I sat in the living room eating breakfast. Okay, my cast sat in the living room eating breakfast. Chad and I were already done eating so we, uh, were kissing.

"You know, Sonny, we said we would put up with you dating Chad. We didn't say we would put up with public displays of affection," Tawni snapped. Chad and I broke apart immediately blushing.

"Okay so here are the rules," Tawni said, "No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, no couple talk-"

"What do you mean by 'couple talk'?" I asked.

"I mean no lovey-dovey mushy talk," Tawni explained, "and you know what? No cuddling either!"

"Wait, are we allowed to do that stuff when you're not around?" I asked.

"If you can find a place where we won't find or hear you, you can do whatever you want. We don't mind knowing that your relationship exits, but we do mind seeing it exist," Tawni said.

I looked at Chad to see if he was thinking what I was thinking. Yes, he was. We simultaneously stood up and walked into the hallway. After considering several places, we chose the closet. We continued making out until Mark- of all people- opened the closet door.

"Ahh!" we yelped.

My back was to the wall and Chad and I were in a tight embrace. Mark gave me a look to say that he wanted an explanation.

"Uhhhhhh…" I said, wide-eyed. Chad looked really embarrassed, but he didn't let go of me. I didn't let go of him.

"Sonny, what have I said about making out with boys in closets?" Mark asked calmly, like he'd seen this all before. I remembered the day before I left Hollywood. Mark gave me like twenty boy tips as a laugh before I left.

"'The closet is the most cliché of hiding places to make out with a boy because in the movies someone _always _walks in on them'," I recited grinning. Chad giggled a little too, but I think he was too nervous to actually laugh. Mark sniggered at the quote but flat out laughed at Chad's expression.

"Don't be so tense boy! I'm not her daddy, I'm her cool uncle! I couldn't care less what the two of you do in a closet," Mark said, laughing. Then he addressed me, "Sonny, the two of you can move this party to your room, but nothing more than making out or I will care, got it?"

Chad and I blushed stepping out of the closet. We ran up the stairs to my bedroom laughing. I dove on my bed. Chad came running in after me. We giggled and laughed, running around the room throwing pillows at each other.

Chad looked out my window (not my glass balcony door) and stopped.

"What's up?" I asked after throwing one last pillow at him.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked pointing to the lake. My heart raced. I was terrified of swimming. The last time I went in water, I was four and I almost drown. Luckily my dad was there to save me. Not anymore.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I… I… I'm t-terrified of the water!" I said. I closed my eyes to prevent tears from falling. Why am I such an emotional wreck around Chad? I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and slowly rock me back and forth.

"Come on, Sonny. I promise, I will never let anything bad happen to you," Chad whispered in my ear.

I smiled and said, "Okay."

Soon, I was in my bikini, which I had for the purpose of going to the beach in, but never to swim in. I guess there's a first time for everything. I walked into the living room, where I found Chad waiting for me in his swim trunks. He was staring out the window like something was bothering him.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I asked for like the hundredth time. He looked surprised to see me.

"Uh… It doesn't matter. It's nothing important," He said sighing.

"Tell me Cooper!" I said aggressively. Chad looked like he was worried for my sanity.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you, but you'll never believe me," he said sitting down, "but first, what do you know about the Greek gods?"

Weird question.

"I know that Zeus, lord of the sky, Poseidon, lord of the sea, and Hades lord of the underworld are brothers and that Hera is Zeus' wife, and they have several immortal children like-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Chad shouted.

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically.

"I…I am a s-son of Poseidon," Chad said. He's joking right? I'm a gullible person, and I still don't believe something so farfetched!

"Okay, real funny Chad, now what was really bothering you?" I asked laughing slightly. Chad looked a little offended by this.

"I'm not lying, Sonny. I can prove it if you come out to the lake," Chad snapped.

"Okay then!" I said sarcastically, laughing. We got out to the lake, which was glittering blue. Chad immediately dove in the water. He made a mid-sized splash. He swam to the surface and pulled himself out of the water. He was dry!?

"Gosh!" I said, taken aback.

Chad hugged me. He was dryer than I was.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"It's not. For you, that is," Chad said.

While I was still confused, he pulled me into the water. I didn't feel like I was getting wet (weird) so I just kept walking.

"Close your eyes," Chad said. I listened. The only things I could feel were Chad's hand in mine, the land I was walking on sloping downward, and a light breeze that was quickly fading.

"Open your eyes," Chad said when we came to a halt. I slowly opened my eyes. I was at the bottom of the lake, but I was breathing just fine. I could see fish swimming around us and I could feel the cold of the water, but I wasn't wet.

"Can I go look?" I asked pointing to a neat rock formation.

"Sure," Chad said smiling. I swam over to the formation to look for any souvenirs for my magical time with Chad.

"S-S-Sonny, p-please go b-back to the h-house," Chad stuttered. Our air bubbles allowed sound to travel normally so we could hear it.

"Why?" I asked, continuing to scan the rock figure.

"Just go!" Chad commanded. I was about to turn around to yell at him, but the sight that met my eyes was worse than I ever could have imagined.

**Ooooh! A cliffy!... not! Or maybe it was! IDK. What did you think?**


End file.
